


To Hell

by Evillaughter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boxes are Bullies, I was feeling kinda depressed, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of Suicide, Trigger Warnings, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillaughter/pseuds/Evillaughter
Summary: The Boxes are being rough with Wade. Honestly guys I was in a really bad mood when I wrote this, so trigger warnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance for trigger warnings

{So today's the day}

Wade groaned. He wasn't ready to face the day. Not yet. Couldn't they just keep quiet a little longer?

[Aww, we all know the only way to get us quiet]

{To bad you don't have the guts}

Great... Wasn't his life bad enough? The two were up and at it pretty early today, nearly- wait what time was it?

Casting a small glance at the digital clock on the bedside, he internally died. What the hell did he do this time to be woken by the boxes at 2:04 in the morning. Wasn't it bad enough they were never silent tthroughout the day? There wasn't even anything too do at this God forsaken hour to distract himself of them.

[Gee, we love you too]

{Way to show one where they're not wanted}

[Could you be anymore rude, I swear you're a monster]

"No!" He shouted, voice ringing out in the silent house. Always silent, except for the noise of his heavy breathing. "I am not a monster!"

The boxes seemed to be mocking him, the sound of the wind being their only response. But they were wrong, right? He wasn't a monster. There was no way, it just wasn't fathomable. He was a good guy. A good guy couldn't be a monster.

He slowly got out of bed, hoping to ease his mind. There wasn't much he could do, other than have them constantly talking until they eventually drive him over the edge. And honestly, he wanted to leave his body with a better scenery. This dingy apartment reeked-

{Because you're a pig}

And was a total mess. Take-out containers and empty beer bottles littered the floor. A dark stain was splattered on one wall as if on display.

[For your failures]

But, honestly, it didn't matter whether he cleaned or not. No one ever came by. He was always alone, didn't have to impress anyone.

{Because they all left you}

Wade chose that. People have tried to get close. People wanted to stay by his side. He purposely pushed them all away. Every single one of them. He didn't want to burden them.

['Cause you're a monster]

{Why is it so hard to admit it?}

[Everyone knows how troublesome you are. First the cancer, then the experiments.]

{Sometimes, it feels like the only thing you're good at is ruining lives and making things harder on everyone else.}

"I don't just destroy!" He yelled. "I Unaliving bad people. I'm protecting those not-as-bad people!"

[You kill them]

{Take their lives}

[And are you really protecting anyone?]

{Everyones scared when they see you.}

[Not a single person thinks what you do is right.]

That was a lie. Sure no one openly thanked him. And many people he's encountered may or may not have screamed at the sight at him. But he knew they were grateful. He didn't want glory for what he did, didn't deserve it.

Never has Wade considered himself to be claustrophobic before, but he was suddenly feeling very suffocated in this building. He needed to get out. Maybe some fresh air on the rooftops would do him some good and ease his mind.

The night was cool and smelt of city pollution the moment he left his apartment. It was a beautiful, calm night, well for New York anyway. He probably won't even find some bad guys to unalive.

{Kill}

He was getting twitchy as he jumped onto the nearest rooftop. Maybe if he got further into town, to that one Taco Bell restaurant, he'd feel better and they might get quiet. Maybe he could prevent today from ending with a large bloody splatter.

[Why disappoint the world like that?]

"Cause it never works," Wade tried to reason, running across another platform. He had to get there, quick.

{Never know, maybe you'll actually get it right this time.}

"Damn, you are being brutal today," Wade grumbled. He jumped again, regretting it as he accidentally got a glimpse of the side walk down below. It would definitely be enough to make them go silent. The pain would be unbearable for a while, but it was worth it wasn't it?

'Stop thinking like that, Deadpool,' he mentally chastised. There was no point to causing himself pain if he had to wake up to the constant criticism a couple hours later.

{Do it.}

[Do it.]

"Are you just going to stand there all day staring at the cement?"

Wade jumped at the voice, making a wide arc in time to see Spiderman landing next to him on the roof. He hadn't even realized when he stopped to actually look.

"Hey, Spidey," Wade called, straining to use his familiar chirpy tone. Maybe if he could, the red-clad hero wouldn't stay around so long and would be spared the gruesome scene.

But the young hero wasn't convinced. "Wade, what's wrong?"

Under his mask, he felt on the verge of laughing. Was it that easy to tell? No one really paid mind to him long enough to realize anything was wrong. Or was he just so close to Spiderman that he could pick up on him.

He didn't seem to be going anywhere, so Wade just shook his head, looking over the city again in silence. Soft footfalls signaled the teen's approach behind him. "What's on your mind?" He asked, coming to sit by his side.

"Why, Spidey?" Wade whispered. The arachnid cocked his head to the side. "Why do you stay? Didn't the Avengers teach you better? I'm only bad for you."

He scoffed. "Since when has anything the Avengers said stopped either of us?"

Wade didn't laugh at the arrogant note in his voice. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Peter shook his head. Eyes darting ever so slightly to the city beyond them. "Can we please back away from the ledge, you are scaring me."

"I scare everyone," he replied hastily.

"Wade-" Peter voiced. Not this. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what!" Wade shouted. "You don't make any sense to me. You put up with me- but deep down you hate me and-"

"No."

Both were shocked, to say the least, as the single word left his lips in a frantic shout. "I don't," Peter added, this time firmer. The confidence in his voice was enough to make Wade hesitate. He took a step back to stare at the man before him. "I mean, sure you unalive people, which goes completely against my moral code, but you aren't just randomly doing it. Its your way of taking serious threats off the streets. Those that are probably way past redemption, and that I could never be able to handle, cause some people won't change no matter how many chances you give."

"If that's true, then why does everyone make it seem like what I do is this grand sin?"

Peter sighed, grabbing for Wade's gloved hand slowly tugging him so that he sat beside him. "...Because you are a mercenary."

Wade began to get back to his feet. "Thanks, I've made my mind."

"No!"

"Why do you care?" Wade asked, rolling his eyes. Honestly, the hero was overreacting. "I'm not going to be permanently dead. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll get Tacos like every other night, maybe even vandalize Stark tower. My death wouldn't mean anything."

Peter growled, a true menacing sound from the normally harmless and ever-patient hero. "Yes, it would. Even though you come back, you can't say it doesn't hurt."

The older was silent. He was right, but Wade didn't feel like admitting to it would help him win. "Everyone thinks ending it is the best. Hell, even I consider it sometimes. I'm barely managing to get by, my bosses are complete douche bags, I'm a constant danger to Aunt May and Mary Jane, having them worry about me constantly. And my time as Venom strained things between us. I'm nothing but a problem, since before I was Spiderman, no major villians were out to destroy the city I call home. Not to add that I'm the odd child of the Avengers, the little black sheep no one takes serious."

"Spidey..."

Never before had Peter ever voiced these thoughts. Always to himself, struggling and working through them on his own. The fact that he even had them at all caused Wade to back down momentarily, moving to wrap his arms around the smaller man and holding him close. Peter hugged him back, but didn't stop.

"We're friends, Wade, believe it or not. You and me. The two screwed up, smart-mouthed guys in red suits who constantly go out and eat mexican food together and seem to endlessly annoy everyone, good and bad, with our sass because no one is capable of dealing with our levels of badass. We can't fit in with anyone but each other, and I'm okay with that. So if you don't think there's anything to keep you from dying, just remember that I'm here. And if you plummet to your death, your leaving me all alone in this world, and I wouldn't be able to stand it. I'll be right behind you, following you to hell, even though I know you'll be back tomorrow."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you."

Wade smiled under his mask. A soft genuine smile that was proof to anyone who could see it that he wasn't as emotionally incapacitated as everyone seemed to believe.

"I love you too, Spidey." The black leather glove reached to lift his mask, pulling it over his mouth and over his nose, taking it completely off. Peter didn't react to the scars marring his face, simply taking off his own mask so they could see eye to eye. No one else has seen him unmasked before. Not the Avengers, not the X-men, not civilians or even villians, no one other than Deadpool. Well, Daredevil knew his identity but he was blind so you know... technically hasn't seen his face. 

Blue eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of the man behind the arachnid. His idol was probably no older than his mid-twenties, brown doe eyes filled with grief as they glared directly up at Wade, tears streaming down his face. "Whoever is leading you to jump, don't do it," he declared. "I love you, so please stop hurting yourself like this. You aren't alone."

Peter rose to his toes, pressing a kiss urgently to Wade's mouth. Wade was shocked, just standing there for what seemed like forever before relaxing, arms wrapping around the smaller man's waist in a loving embrace.

"Love you, Spidey," Wade whispered when they pulled apart. He pressed a tender kiss to his brown locks. "You always seem to know just what to say."

"Peter."

Wade gave a bewildered look, pulling away enough to gap at the man in his arms.

The Spider blushed at his openly questioning gaze. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Yes, Spi-" a look from Peter. "Peter."

He really was a sweetie guy. After Peter successfully managed to convince Wade off the ledge, he took the man home. Strangely enough, Peter's presence seemed to have rendered the boxes silent. Strange, but nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite the ending, cause I felt really bad about it and I didn't feel like thinking like that was doing any good. But I might post the original ending as a second, alternate ending


End file.
